He Will Be Loved
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: He was there right from the beginning, and he would always be...right up until the end. My first slash story.
1. Chapter 1

**So…I usually don't write slash, but I've just been in this 'Kogan Mood' lately. Don't worry, this isn't some slashy story where there are all of these dirty situations and such…I can assure you that it'll make you 'awwh' and blush, though! **

_~14 years ago; Kendall's 8 and Logan's 7~_

_Logan's feet couldn't have moved any faster that rainy night. His whole body was getting soaked, and his legs were sore, but he had to get far away from that place. It was pure torture and he just wanted more than anything for it to disappear. The movie producers were all right when they made movies with horrid orphanages; it was all true…those places were awful, and Logan had proof._

_Kendall stood underneath his porch staring out at the street. The brunette promised that he'd be there at midnight during school that day; but so far the clock read 12:30AM and Logan was still nowhere to be found. The blonde's heart began to beat faster as worry swooped over him. Why was his friend so late?_

_A figure could now be seen running towards the Knight's house. Kendall's eyes lit up, hoping it'd be who he was expecting. Before he could examine the shadow little bony arms were wrapped around his waist. Logan choked back sobs as he nuzzled his face into Kendall's big fuzzy jacket. The raven haired boy didn't have a coat, or even shoes for that matter. He was so cold, but the older boy's warm embrace solved that almost instantly. _

_"What's wrong?" Kendall said in an almost whisper. _

_"I-I hate it there, Kenny…e-everyone i-is so mean t-to me and i-it's cold and d-dark and sc-scary." Logan sniffled, still holding in the tears he had been keeping inside this whole time. _

_"It's ok, Logie Bear…I'm right here." Kendall cooed, bringing Logan down to a sitting position on the edge of the steps leading to Kendall's home. The brunette just continued to hug onto the blonde with all of his strength, he didn't want to ever let go. _

_"B-but what about w-when I have t-to go back?" A few tears slipped out from Logan's eyes and rolled down his cheeks. _

_"We can meet here every night…really late so nobody will catch us." Kendall explained._

_"R-really?" Logan asked in a small voice._

_Kendall nodded, placing a tiny kiss to the younger boy's forehead._

**Should I continue my first ever slash?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! It seems like everyone likes my first slash! This might be a new thing for me...I have a couple ideas that I'd love to write on here now that I know you guys still read my stuff even with boyxboy! :) thanks for all the reviews; here is the next chapter.**

_~12 years ago; Kendall's 10 and Logan's 9~_

_"Here" Kendall held out an old jacket as he stood at the top of the porch, watching his friend make his way up the steps._

_"What's that?"_

_"A coat…it's for you, so you'll be warmer." Kendall smiled._

_"W-why?" Logan questioned._

_"Cause you'll get sick if you're cold." Kendall pleaded, "Now take it." _

_"I'm fine, Kenny." He mumbled under his breathe._

_"No…mama says that without a coat people can get h-h…uhm…hopiatherma…" Kendall dried to remember what his mom had said. _

_"I think she means hypothermia and she must be exaggerating." Logan explained, sitting down._

_"No she's not! Please take the jacket, Logie!" _

_"I can't." Logan whispered._

_"Why?"_

_"Cause Ms. Barton said that I don't deserve to be warm or get a coat like all the other boys at the orphanage." Logan felt warm tears slide down his cheeks. _

_"That's dumb…and it's not true either." Kendall sat next to Logan._

_Logan sighed and then snuggled up against Kendall's body._

**I know this is short, but the story in total is long and already written; I'm just breaking it down so it's not just a couple massive chapters :) hope you enjoyed!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Chapter 3

**:) enjoy :)**

_~10 years ago; Kendall's 12 and Logan's 11~_

_Kendall waited outside like he did every other night for his friend. For the first time in a while Logan still hadn't shown up after an hour. The blonde sat down, being tired and cold. He wanted more than anything to just go inside, but he couldn't…not until he knew if Logan was ok. _

_"Kindle…" Logan whispered._

_The older boy looked up to see his buddy standing before him. _

_"You were worrying me sick!" Kendall shouted._

_"…'m sorry." Logan mumbled._

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Nothing's wrong." Logan sighed._

_"Don't lie…something's wrong." _

_Logan didn't reply, he just trekked up the porch steps and sat down right where he always did. The blonde boy noticed red seeping through the younger boy's shirt. _

_"Y-you're bleeding." Kendall stuttered._

_"Oh." Logan didn't say much after that. A long silence followed._

_"Why? Who did this to you…why did they do this to you?" Kendall shot back. Anyone who hurt his Logie Bear would most certainly have to get taught a lesson. _

_"…some boys at the orphanage pulled a knife." Logan whispered, "T-they cut me…that's w-why I was late." _

_"Oh gosh." Kendall gasped, "Did they cut you anywhere else?"_

_"I-I was able to get away before they could." Logan said._

_"Why'd they do this to you?" Kendall questioned._

_"I-I can't tell you." Logan replied flatly, "It's…it's something I don't like talking about." _

**Anyone want to find out what happens next? ;) **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. Chapter 4

**So glad you guys are enjoying this! :)**

_~One Week Later; Kendall is still 12 and Logan is still 11~_

_The blonde sneaked outside bringing some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and Neosporin with him. Logan waited on the porch, wincing in pain. His friend feared that his cut wound had gotten infected. Worry was written all over his face as he slipped out from the house and sat next to the injured boy. _

_"How are you doing, Logie?" Kendall questioned._

_Logan whimpered, "N-not that good…i-it really hurts." _

_"I'm hoping this'll help…it might sting right now though, but it'll make the cut heal." Kendall ripped open a packet of the rubbing alcohol and pulled out one of the small square shaped cloths, bringing it to Logan's arm. He rolled up the boy's sleeve and started to slowly rub the alcohol sheet over the cut, hoping it'd clean it out._

_Logan had to bit his lip to prevent himself from yelling. It hurt so badly. The liquid seeped into his skin and made everything burn to the point where it felt as if he couldn't move. Tears trickled down his face as he waited for Kendall to be finished with this. _

_"I'm sorry, Logie Bear." Kendall whispered, "Almost done…I promise."_

_After only one more swipe Kendall put away the rubbing alcohol and picked up the Neosporin instead. He squirted a heap of the substance onto the cut and then took the gauze, wrapping the wound carefully; not carefully enough, though. Kendall moved his hand a little bit, by accidently hitting the gash. Logan groaned in agony._

_"I'm sorry, Logan." Kendall shot back quickly._

_"I-it's ok…I-I know y-you didn't m-mean it." Logan sniffled. Why was this even happening to him? What did he ever do to deserve this emotional and physical abuse? Kendall could notice that the younger boy was growing sadder as the time passed, and it wasn't the cut that was causing his tears._

_"Things will get better…" Kendall pulled the boy onto his lap and ran his fingers through his friend's hair._

**Good chapter? There's more written if you guys want me to post it ;) LOL!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's like 5:50AM now and I'm ahead of schedule for getting ready for school. I decided to update "He Will Be Loved" with my spare time. Also, in case you didn't notice, the title is sorta supposed to be a reference to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 which happens to be my second favorite band :)**

_~The Next Day; Kendall is still 12 and Logan is still 11~_

_"K-Kenny...can I t-tell you something?" Logan looked up from resting his head on the older boy's lap._

_"Of course...what is it?" Kendall's full attention turned towards Logan._

_The moonlight's shine glistened over the two boy's faces as they sat out on the porch late at night. Kendall could see from the light that his younger friend's eyes were watering. He hoped that what Logan had to tell him wouldn't be too serious, but for some reason the blonde doubted that'd be the case. _

_"T-those boys at the orphanage...t-they..." The raven haired boy's voice cracked, "...t-they cut me a-and bully me b-because I-I'm..." He froze. He didn't want to tell Kendall...he didn't want to tell anyone for that matter, but sadly the truth leaked at his 'home'. He wasn't even sure of how they got that hint, but once they did they constantly toremented him for answers...the other night, the night that he was cut was when something actually came from the brunettes mouth. It seemed like venom now, like saying anything was a huge mistake in the first place anyways._

_"Y-you're?" Kendall was uncertain of what Logan was going to reply._

_"They taunt me daily b-because I-I'm gay." Logan's lip quivered as a down-pour of tears followed, "W-why can't I-I just be n-normal?" He sniffled._

_"Your are normal, Logie Bear...don't let those jerks get to you. If you're gay, then you're gay...that shouldn't change anything." Kendall explained._

_"T-thanks, Kendall...y-you're r-right." Logan answered._

_He feared that awkwardness would follow, that his blonde friend would be 'cautious' around him now...but he guessed wrong, because just like any other night the older boy pulled Logan onto his lap and hugged him tightly, whispering into his ear "Things will get better; I promise."_

**Sorry it's short...just wanted to update before school LOL :)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy :D lol! So, because I'm tired of not being able to update due to boatloads of homework, I came up with a solution; I'm going to wake up a half-hour earlier, get ready for school, and with my time left I'm going to write :) I hope it works out ok! I might not do this everyday though, only because I wake up super early in the morning as it is ahah :D**

**Also, I know Spice Of Life asked if I'd be writing about present time with Kendall and Logan soon. The answer is: yep! That's why the chapters are so short at the moment...once I get into the actual story they will be much longer :)**

_~6 years ago; Kendall's 16 and Logan's 15~_

_"Shhh..." The blonde cooed, running his fingers through Logan's hair, "It's gonna be ok..."_

_"N-no it's not." Logan cried, "I-I can't g-go back t-there...e-everyone k-nows...it's...it's only go-going to get w-worse." _

_Kendall sighed sympathetically._

_"I-I already g-get mocked an-and teased a-at t-the orphanage a-and n-now i-it's happening a-at school." Tears trickled down the brunette's face as he burried his head into Kendall's chest. He just wanted all this pain to go away._

_"Logie, I'm...I...I wish there was something I could do. You won't let me tell anyone..." Kendall replied._

_Logan didn't reply...he just stared out at the sky, letting more orbs of water roll down his cheeks. _

_"Logie Bear..." Kendall said in a soft tone, standing up and bringing his younger friend with him, "Please don't let those assholes get to you."_

_"I-it's hard t-to just f-forget about what they s-say and d-do, Kenny." Logan explained._

_"Can I be that special someone who helps you to forget?"_

_"Huh?" Logan replied._

_Kendall gripped Logan's hands gently and looked right into his eyes, "I love you." _

_"Y-you...love me?"_

**Ok, super short...but it's a cliffhanger sooo :D I might just update when I get home...ya know, if you guys wanna know what happens next ;)**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Probably not the smartest thing, but updating before I do my homework ahahah! I really hope you guys like this chapter :D**

_~Literally a few seconds later; Kendall's 16 and Logan's 15~_

_Logan could feel his mouth becoming dry. Kendall continued to stare right into his eyes and the sight of his blonde friend's shiny emerald green orbs had the power to make his cheeks blush. Luckily it was too dark out for the older boy to notice. _

_"…I-I just told you that I love you." Kendall sighed, "Why aren't you saying anything else?"_

_"I-I'm not sure of what to say." Logan replied._

_"Why?" Kendall asked._

_With the little bit of courage that Logan had left inside him, he stood up on his tippy toes, resting his hands onto Kendall's shoulders. His eyes were still locked on the blonde's as he stood now at his height level. The raven haired boy leaned in closer and closer, feeling shaky and nervous. Kendall followed along and leaned in; closing his eyes and waiting for the kiss that he knew would mean the world to him. Logan's soft lips then pressed against his and with that, a connection was formed. Kendall had never felt that way before…he'd never felt so in love._

_"So?" Kendall smiled._

_Logan's heart almost stopped. He didn't know how to respond. He just kissed his best friend, the guy who he had loved ever since he was 11…why didn't this feel good, then? He couldn't help but remember the reason he was even living in an awful orphanage. The trust from his parents that he had believed was real had been broken. He couldn't risk having that happen again. On top of that, if he were to date Kendall the bullying at school would only get even more unbearable. _

_Logan turned around in a second and dashed off of the porch. His feet slamming against the pavement and his arms swinging back and forth with full force; he couldn't away fast enough. This was too much…it was wrong and it couldn't happen. _

_"Logan! Wait!" Kendall called out, but the brunette ignored it._

_He loved Kendall so much. Each footstep made more and more tears spring from his eyes. Why was he running away from the person who could save him? He was instead dashing towards complete torture. He didn't want to do that, but it was just too pressuring. The whole in his heart grew along with the sadness and anger he felt at the moment. He wanted to turn around more than anything;_

_"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed, getting more and more near to the brunette._

_Logan stopped and panted, bursting into a fit of sobs. Once Kendall had finally caught up he pulled the smaller boy's head to his chest, letting him sob into his shirt for as long as he needed to…until the cries simmered down and went away. _

_Logan looked up at Kendall…the blonde looked down at his friend. Their eyes were connected again and it felt magical…nothing could compare to that feeling. The raven haired boy bit his lip, holding back a forming sob._

_"Shh…" Kendall hushed in a soft tone, "What's wrong?"_

_"…I-I love you back, more than I've ever loved anyone in my life." Logan whispered, "But I can't date you…" His voice cracked, as the tears he was holding back began to fall, "W-what if you leave me? What i-if this isn't real or m-meant to be?"_

_"I'd never leave you, Logan…that's impossible for me; I love you too much." He cooed, "This IS meant to be, I could tell from the first time we meant that I was going to be yours forever. You are just so perfect and you mean so much to me…I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have you all to myself. I wanna be with you, my heart longs for you to love me back and for you to trust me like I trust you." _

_Logan sniffled, the sobs ceasing once again, "Do you mean that?"_

_"It's coming straight from my heart." _

_"Then when I say that I love you back, it's coming from my heart too." Logan mumbled, "I wanna be yours…I wanna know what it feels like for you to…to actually love me, not like a brother or a friend, but to love me like you said you did before." Logan replied._

_"Then…" Kendall grinned, "…Logan Mitchell, will you be my boyfriend?"_

_"Of course." Logan intertwined his fingers with Kendall's and blushed harder than ever as the blonde placed a gentle and soft kiss to his cheek._

**Awwwh :) was it cute? do you guys want more Kogan fluff in the next chapter?**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh wow…I feel like I've walked off the side of the Fanfiction-Earth :-/ **

**I apologize for not being on in like forever (or like a couple days that felt like forever to me LOL). Long story short, I've just had the busiest week of my life haha. My school's having a bake sale and some fundraisers that I'm helping with…there was a school dance…a pep rally…some football games…homework…I have articles for the school newspaper! Busy, busy, busy! Ohhhh and guess what song they played at the dance? WINDOWS DOWN! I started like hyperventilating! Hahaha :D I also yelled "OH MY GOSH MY BABIES! IT'S BTR!" everyone looked at me like I was weird or something…awkward…LOL it was fun though and I'm thrilled that my week is finally not so busy :P I honestly have nothing planned for the weekend other than just chilling and writing :) **

**Also, if Sarah (SwagUPWindowsDOWN) is reading this…I've gotten your tweets, but Twitter is being stupid and not letting me reply :( I'm working on the next part of THI though; sadly it's taking longer because of a bad case of writers block! I'm going to try and get it out ASAP! :D**

**Weeeellll…it took lots of thinking before I figured out how I want this story to go :) cliché love story ahead people ;)**

_~4 Years Ago: Kendall's 18 and Logan's 17~_

_"Mom..." Kendall began, walking over to where his mom had been sitting and reading a newspaper._

_"What is it, sweetie?" She replied, looking up and giving the blonde her full attention._

_"Well, you know that Logie and I have been dating for 2 years now and…I know he's been going through a lot lately. He still is stuck at the orphanage for another year and he's depressed…he can't stay there…it's hurting him both physically and mentally." _

_"I would love to adopt, Logan, you know that, honey. We just don't have enough money to bring him into our family…"_

_Kendall cut his mother off, "I wasn't suggesting that…I…I really wanted to run away with him."_

_Mama Knight wore a confused look on her face, "Huh?"_

_"I want to just get him late at night and tell him that were gonna go far away from here, together…I want to explore the world with him." Kendall explained, "But I'm scared…what if this isn't the best decision…what if I miss it here?" _

_"Kendall." Mama Knight looked him in the eyes, "If you really love Logan, then do what your heart is telling you to do…it'll be the correct thing to do because fate will be leading you guys in the right direction."_

_Kendall nodded, "Then tonight…I'm gonna pack up some stuff and leave." _

**Ok, it's short :( I feel ashamed now for making you guys wait for this hahaha…gonna update really soon though! LOL**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
